Run Circles Around your Suspect
by Flameshield
Summary: Poor Doggie has to run around the city to locate two people from the planet Polar before they are killed. Can he do it on his day off, Chirstmas Day?


**Run Circles Around your Suspect**

One of my random dreams typed up 

Summary: Poor Doggie has to run around the city to locate targeted people before they're killed, and he has to do it on Christmas Day, his one day off.

* * *

Run Around 

Head Chief Numa O pays a visit to Earth to check up on the condition of the base. Earth Branch was one of the special branches, they only needed on mechanic to do all the repairs and building, though sometimes Numa wonders if she feels overwhelmed. All reports he got shows smooth progress, however, and sometimes they are even ahead of schedule. He was looking for Earth Branch's chief, and the team told him the location of the Dekahanger.

Upon entering, Numa spotted Swan Shiratori working at her station, and the man he was looking for leaning up against the wall, watching her. Both turned to his presence, each giving him a nod. Swan turned back to her work while the other got off the wall.

"Kruger, is it alright if we talk here?" Numa asked.

"Doesn't bother me." The dog said. The Anubis Seijin crossed his arms and looked at Numa.

However, before they could get down to the matter at hand, Swan's Fax machine acted up. Kruger walked over and grabbed the paper and scanned it over. He then passed it to Numa, who read it aloud.

" 'I think it's time to start my little game, Numa, you and one other person, preferable another chief, are to locate two victims before I shoot them, I'll call your license, then you have ten minutes to hunt.'" He read, looking at the piece of paper. "On Earth?" he then asked, looking at Kruger.

"I'm guessing so, because why else would it be sent to this fax machine?" the dog asked as the two head outside.

"How did he know I was here?"

"Guess we'll find out soon enough."

Upon exiting the building, Numa's License beeped, and he grabbed it.

"Glad to see that you're ready to play." The voice said.

"Who says I'm playing?" Numa asked.

"Ten minutes to find Polar Seijin Jack Frost, starting now." The voice said, then cut off.

"There's no way I can do this." Numa said, "I don't know anything about this city."

"Look as if your looking for him, run around and see." Kruger said, "Leave the actual hunting to me."

"He did say I could have an ally." Numa said, then opened his license, "I'll track you, you get moving."

Spending a few extra seconds of walking about, Doggie finally had the scent he was looking for. Running, he follows the scent to find the person. Running down the sidewalk, he looks about. He enters a building and jogs up the stairs, the scent getting stronger. Yet as he neared the exit, he sees there is an investigation going on.

"Hey, I've gotta dart on through, I've got to find someone." He called, standing in front of the tape.

"Then run on the wall, we can't have the blood bothered." An officer said.

Doggie just looked at them, his arms crossed. He only had about two minutes left and not a second to waste. His mind calculated the distance then he backed up a little bit.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?" an officer asked.

"Jumping on past." He said, then dashed forward and jumped up. Placing his hands on the roof, he flips so his feet rested on the ceiling then pushes off and lands cleanly on the other side. "Nothing done to your scene, so I'll catch you later." Kruger called back as he dashed down the hall.

After only a few seconds, he spotted his target, the polar bear like man was fleeing from someone. With a panted sigh, he darts forward, in hopes to get past whomever was chasing Jack Frost and save the target.

_Just why am I doing this without changing into Dekamaster again? _Doggie wondered as Jack, himself, and the suspect exited the building onto the rooftop.

**_"Dunno, Kruger, its not like I read your mind every second."_** A voice echoed in his head. Turning, Kruger faces the suspect.

"You must be Numa's ally." The guy said, his gun held out, "Didn't think I'd see you first."

"I just happen to know the city a little better." Doggie said, "now drop the gun." But the guy vanished before Doggie could do anything. Numa appeared only seconds later.

"Where's the suspect?" Numa asked.

"Vanished." Doggie said, and once again Numa's license beeped.

"Your dog friend is good, but neither of you can get to the other side of town in ten minutes to save Polar Seijin Rudolph, now can you, starting now."

"Rudolph? You guys got to save him."

"Got something of his?" Doggie quickly asked, facing Jack Frost.

"Here." He said, holding out a vest. Once Doggie had the scent, he looked back a Numa.

"Other side of Town, right?" Numa nodded. "Great." He muttered, before jumping off the four-story building. Using the nearby building, he wall-jumps downward to the ground, and as soon as he was on the ground, he darts forward, a blur to all onlookers.

He hasn't used his speed for a long time, the last time he did it was when the Dekarangers wanted a special training class with him, even then it was only a sample of it. A full out run wears him out quickly, but he knew he had enough stamina to make it to the other side of town, and maybe to stop the suspect.

_Wait… the suspect looked to be the same species as Numa, they related?_ Doggie wondered as he ran.

**_"I'll tell you want I can, our suspect is of Horus Star, where Numa's from, but that's all I can tell." _**The voice said.

_As in you don't know or don't want to say._

_**"You think I keep track of all the spirits?"**_

_Good point._ Doggie thought as he slowed down a little bit. He was panting now, as he followed the scent into another building. Praying that there was no crime scene, he races through, not paying attention of the yells of upset storeowners. Once again, he finds the target fleeing, this time it looked to be a Raindeer.

Once outside, both he and Rudolph stopped near the edge and turned to face the suspect, who looked bewildered.

"Whoa, you're a fast one, aren't you." He said, lowering his gun. Doggie doesn't respond as he tried to catch his breath. "Numa was right, about you, you're not one to underestimate."

"Congratulations, Kruger." Rudolph said, confusing the anubiniod, "You just past the test."

"T…test?" he panted, looking between the avian and the raindeer.

"Correct." Numa's voice called out, then the chief avian appeared, walking over and placing his arm around the other avian's shoulders. "It was a set up."

"Curse you." Doggie growled as he stood up straight, "see that… I ever listen… to you again." Everyone laughed softly.

"There was a reason for this dash around." Numa said, walking to the dog. "I wanted to see if what I heard about your speed was indeed true." The avian pulled out a case and held it out, "I think it's time to give you a badge to add to your uniform."

"You made me… run around the city… for this?" Doggie asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"C'mon, you telling me you don't want it?" the other avian asked, "Big bro here can take it back, ya know."

"Bro?" Doggie said, looking at Numa, "You never told me you have a brother."

"It wasn't important." Numa said.

Doggie took the badge and looked at it carefully. The last thing he needed was to be given a false gem to show. Closing the case, he just stares at Numa.

"What will it take to get you to forgive me for this game?"

"Careful Brother, who knows what he'll say."

Doggie just walked forward until he was right next to Numa, he whispered something, then punched his chief in the gut before leaving.

"Brother?" the younger avian asked, kneeling down next to Numa.

"I probably deserved that." Numa muttered, "considering I made him run around like a maniac."

The red eagles' just sits on the rooftop that Christmas afternoon, watching the snowflakes fall gently from the sky.


End file.
